Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of boot spurs for riders of animals, and more particularly to a strapless spur attached to a boot or other footwear.
Horseman and cowboys have long attached spurs to their boots as a practical and fashionable accessory. A conventionally designed English spur has a generally U-shaped metal member, referred to as a band, that fits about the rear of the rider""s boot adjacent the heel and has a rearward projection which often carries a point or a rowel having a multiplicity of points. In conventional designs, each English spur normally has one strap that is inserted through one end of the band, passed underneath the boot""s heal, and passed through the opposite end of the band and serves to releasably attach the spur to the rider""s boot. The typical spur mounting apparatus attaches firmly to the boot by the use of clamps, chain or the like, so as to rigidly hold the spurs in their proper position behind the heel of the boot.
Prior spur designs have included means to prevent the riding up of the spur to prevent misalignment of the spur and thus detracting from one of its purposes of stable engagement to the boot. Attaching additional upper straps to the band or including a ridge element that can be wedged between the heel of the boot and the upper portion of the boot are two examples of such designs.
These arrangements tend to allow the spur mounting apparatus to xe2x80x9cride-upxe2x80x9d the boot, out of its useful position. To counteract this tendency boot wearers will increase the tension on the mounting apparatus sometimes cutting or otherwise damaging the boot leather.
An object of the invention is to provide a spur that is integrated with the footwear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spur that can be removed from attached footwear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spur that maintains its optimal operating position, i.e., does not xe2x80x9cride upxe2x80x9d or move out of position during use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a spur that is integrated with the footwear and operates with out a disc rowel.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a spur that is integrated with the footwear and reduces discomfort for the ridden animal.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a spur system that can be easily retracted when not in use.
The strapless spur is an innovation that is simple in design and overcomes the tendency of conventional spurs to move out of the optimal position during prolonged use.
The strapless spur is intended for use in specially manufactured footwear including boots, which have either the strapless spur or fixed retainer built into the footwear. The retainer or spur is installed on the rear foot portion of the footwear above the heel.
In the fixed retainer models the strapless spur is intended for use in conjunction with footwear having a fixed retainer installed on the rear foot portion of the footwear above the heel. The strapless spur attaches to the fixed retainer and maintains the spur in the optimal operating position.
In the telescoping strapless spur models the strapless spur itself is installed on the rear foot portion of the footwear above the heel. The telescoping strapless spur maintains the spur in the optimal operating position by virtue of its fixed position built into the footwear.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a strapless spur having a base or retainer attached to a boot or other footwear; a means for attaching the spur to the base or retainer, the spur having a longitudinal member; and the spur having a mechanism for attachment of spur to the base or retainer.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a strapless spur having a base or retainer attached to a boot or other footwear and a curved plate for mating with the base or retainer on the footwear.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a strapless spur having a base or retainer attached to a boot or other footwear; a telescoping longitudinal member extending from the base outward from the footwear; and a spur permanently attached to the telescoping longitudinal member.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.